Just What the Doctor Ordered
by AbsoluteAddiction-x
Summary: In which Roxas falls ill and Axel plays Doctor. "I always knew you thought I was hot, Roxy-bear.” // Has somehow now become a two-shot. “I am NOT coming out, Axel!” “But why, Roxy? I bet you look great – you always do!” // T for Soup and Nurse Uniforms
1. Chapter 1

**Boom! It's me, bursting back into the fanfiction world and messing with my new favourite fandom.**

**I really am a fandom whore . A new one every month .. but oh well, i love all my fandoms to pieces ;D**

**So, incase you didn't already guess by the summary and characters, i'm totally in LOVE with AkuRoku -flails- Tehee :3**

**I'll admit that i'm guilty of starting fanfictions and never finishing them ; at current i have three others on the go : a Gakuen Alice one, a sequel to my One-shot, 'Frostbite' and another one that hasn't gotten past the stages of saving the word document yet xD**

**I really need to learn to finish what i start...**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling and pointless typing, onto the story!**

**A/N: Oh yeah, this might be a bit poorly written because I just wanted to get it out whilst I had the motivation to actually finish it. If you spot any major plot holes, spelling or grammar errors or have any suggestions, please PM me and help me reduce my fail-o-meter by 49%!**

**Oh, and if you think i totally screwed up Axel, then I agree with you and apologize xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Do i own Kingdom Hearts you ask? Simple answer: no. If i did , Demyx would never have died and Axel and Roxas would be forever ^^**

* * *

Roxas felt awful.

His head felt like a family of hob-goblins had move in and started river dancing on his brain whilst wearing hobnailed boots, his body was continuously racked with violent shivers - despite the four extra blankets he had managed to snaffle from various store cupboards and other members' rooms – and his nose was oozing something that he didn't even like to think about. So yeah, overall, he felt pretty bad.

Reaching for yet _another _tissue from the box on his bedside table, and once again clearing his nasal passages temporarily, he collapsed back onto his bed and curled up into a ball.

_I can destroy heartless with my eyes closed, but this stupid cold can reduce me to this! No! It isn't even a cold! It's the manifestation of pure evil that has decided to make my life even worse by attaching itself to me and watching me suffer! … Okay, maybe that was a _little _over the top, but still! We don't have hearts and can't feel emotions, yet we can still feel like crap! How does that even work?!_

As Roxas argued with the voices in his head (_I must be delirious_, he reasoned) he gave a humourless smile – he still couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that none of them had hearts – it just didn't make sense. But, he had learnt that bringing up that matter wouldn't do any good – no one ever agreed with him. That, and Xemnas was terrifying when he decided to fly off the handle.

Putting his disagreements and unease with everyone else's' easy acceptance of them being doomed to this life, Roxas silently thanked whatever was up there for getting the Organization to let him have the day off – if he had had to go on a mission in this state, it would have killed him. Probably literally.

So he had resided, alone, in his blank room all day, wishing for some relief to this suffering. Closing his (probably puffy) eyes, he willed sleep to overtake him; last night he hadn't slept a wink thanks to his ailments ( he wasn't the only one who apparently hadn't done much sleeping, but he expected that they had enjoyed themselves a hell of a lot more than he had.)

The Gods were obviously not smiling down on the blonde teen when the metal door to his room was slammed open with a resounding bang that left his ears ringing.

"Roooooxxy!!!"

Roxas groaned quietly, burying his head back under the blankets – he loved the cheerful pyro and all, but right now, all he wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up feeling better.

Something that was extremely unlikely to happen with Axel around.

"Nnngh, what do you want, Axel?" An exhausted murmur drifted from the curled up ball that was Roxas.

"Well, I heard you were ill, and I thought you'd like some company after being alone all day! And who better to spend the time with than me?" Without waiting for any further invitation, Axel strode into the room and over to the small desk in the corner of the room. Peeking out from his quilt-cocoon, it was only then that Roxas noticed the bag that was hefted over Axel's right shoulder.

"Axel, what's in the bag?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him, even though he had learnt that when it came to Axel, it was probably best not to ask questions. It often leads to long and sometimes down-right strange explanations.

"Weellll… when I heard from Demyx that you'd been given the day off and that you were ill, I took it upon myself to come here and make my Roxy-bear feel better, and this bag is going to help me achieve that".

That was one of Axel's more normal responses. _Huh._

"Axel, the best thing you can do to make me feel better is to let me get some sleep." Insisted Roxas (he had let the "Roxy-bear" slide… this time). Truth be told, he was only saying this out of habit more than anything else – Axel did what Axel wanted to do.

"But Roooxy, that's no fun! Are you telling me that you'd rather spend the day alone in this room than spend it with your _best friend_?"

"Yes Axel. That's exactly what I'm saying." _Whoa, that came out blunter than I even intended it to…_

Axel didn't falter though and launched straight back into trying to make Roxas feel better. "Guess what I brought."

Roxas' brow furrowed. "Axel, please, unless you have a cure for this… whatever it is, I don't think it'll help me any".

"Just guess."

"No"

"Guess"

"No"

"Go on, guess!"

Sighing in defeat, Roxas thought feebly for a second (_it was all he could manage before the goblin-dancing resumed) _before throwing out the first answer he thought of.

"Peanut brittle."

"Bzzzzt Wrong! You were close but I have in fact brought…. Soup!"

How peanut brittle and soup were in anyway similar, Roxas couldn't be bothered to work out at that moment in time; instead he tried to rein in a small smile forming on his lips. _Typical Axel. _"Great Axel, but how is soup going to help me in any way?"

"Well, if you eat it I'm sure you'll feel better. It said so in one of the books that I got from a Somebody."

Roxas sighed internally; of all the things he really didn't want now, soup was on that list. He wasn't even hungry. "I'm not hungry, Axel."

"Come on! I got it special, just for you!"

"I said I don't want the soup, Axel. Now, please-"

"I'll feed you."

…

"What?"

"I said I'll feed you. You know you want the soup, Roxy" Axel shook the can tauntingly in Roxas' reluctant face.

"… fine. I'll eat the god damn soup. _Then_ will you leave me alone?"

Axel smiled victoriously. "Possibly" That was the best answer Roxas was likely to get.

"So, do you have a stove in that bag of yours too? Because I tell you now, I'm _not_ eating cold soup". He shuddered in mock disgust.

To this, Axel gave another cheery smile. "Of course not, Roxy-bear. That'd be silly." Grasping the bottom of the can in his right hand, Axel looked back over at Roxas (who was now sat upright in his cocoon) with a lazy grin. Roxas turned his eyes to the soup can, and his eyes widened as he noticed that the can was beginning to glow faintly red, then orange.

"Done!" Axel exclaimed cheerfully, before delving back into his bag and retrieving a bowl and a spoon, and pouring the now-steaming contents of the can into the bowl.

Roxas just looked on in shock – that was certainly something he had _never _seen done before. _Well, it was creative if nothing else… and it saves on the washing…_

Perching himself on the side of the dishevelled bed next to his "patient", Axel lowered the spoon into the soup before raising it to Roxas' lips. "Now, say 'Aaaaah'," Roxas frowned at the indignity of it all – he wasn't a child. Not really.

He opened his mouth with the intention of protesting – _I do still have _some_ dignity -_, but instead found the red-hot liquid to be crammed in and poured down his throat the second a gap appeared. Coughing and spluttering as the boiling liquid trickled down his throat and into his stomach, Roxas glared slightly at the red-head.

"That was boiling, Axel!" He took deep, open-mouthed breaths in a futile attempt to cool the fire that now raged in his mouth.

"Oops, sorry Roxy; but it was the only way you would have eaten it. I could see you protesting" Axel shrugged apologetically as he said this, but it did nothing to calm the grumpy blonde.

"Ok, here's the next lot." This time, instead of shoving the spoon in straight away, Axel blew on the soup first, cooling it slightly … before proceeding to cram the spoon into Roxas' mouth.

After repeating this about six times, Roxas gave up protesting (and let go of the dignity that he had managed to hold onto up to this point) and opened his mouth and swallowed the soup obediently, until the sound of the spoon scraping the bottom of the bowl could be heard.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Axel packed the bowl and the spoon back into the bag (_without _washing them, Roxas noticed) and turned back to face his friend.

Truth be told, Roxas did feel a little bit better now – after he had gotten past the singed taste buds he was now in possession of. He removed one of the layers of blanket that he had been holding tightly around him, keeping the shivers at bay, and shuffled so that his shoulders were exposed too, not just his eyes upwards.

Axel, however, didn't fail to notice this action and once again dived into his trusty bag, pulling out two blue things, which he then placed on Roxas' forehead, and slid one down the top of the blankets.

"Uggh! Axel! What the HELL are you doing now?!?" The teen shivered violently as the blue thing that had been un-ceremonially shoved down the front of his blankets left a cold wet trail from his neck right down his stomach.

"You were hot, no? So I gave you some ice packs." He folded his arms and nodded his head sagely; as though it all made perfect sense.

"Well now I'm freezing again!" He reached down his front to retrieve the stray ice pack, and hurled it across the other side of the room, where it landed with a surprising _thump._

Teeth chattering, he pulled his layers around him tightly, praying for warmth to return. "You don't have a hot water bottle in that wonder-bag of yours, do you?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope; only more icepacks, more soup and a thermometer." The red-head's eyes twinkled mischievously and he glanced thoughtfully at Roxas. "But, you have your own hot water bottle right here." He gestured to himself in a cheesy gesture using his thumbs.

"… Axel, I'm sorry to tell you, but you aren't a hot water bottle."

He chuckled "I know that, but did you miss my little trick with the soup can earlier? I'm not exactly an ice cube. Here, see." He pressed the back of his hand to Roxas' cheek, and Roxas found himself subconsciously leaning into it. _Hm. He really is toasty._

Flinching away from the hand, Roxas looked up at the pyro warily. _Is he planning something? _"What's the catch?"

At this, Axel snorted and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No catch Roxy. For tonight, I'll be your own personal heater."

Without waiting for a response, Axel tugged the numerous blankets away from Roxas, and pushed him back down onto the bed. Roxas tensed up in shock. _What the hell…? _Before he could voice any of his concerns, the blankets had been re-deposited over him, and the fiery teen had joined him under the covers, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Isn't this cosy?" the older teen remarked, a smile plain in his voice. Any protests Roxas may have had had vanished the second he had made contact with the other boy – _so warm…_

"Wow Axel, you really _are _warm."

Axel smirked. "I always knew you thought I was hot, Roxy-bear." This earned him a half-hearted punch before the blonde shuffled closer, trying to capture as much of his warmth as possible.

"If you wanted to get closer, you could have just said."

Roxas didn't even bother to punch him for that remark. "Shut up and go to sleep Axel."

Axel grinned into his best friend's forehead but remained silent. A little while later, soft snores could be heard radiating from the sleeping form that was curled up with him; he gazed upon the angelic sleeping face with absolute tenderness.

Roxas' hair was messily tousled – a typical 'bed-head'- and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed gently and rhythmically. His face was flushed from the heat and one arm rested beneath his head, acting as a pillow, whilst the other one lay lazily on the older boy's chest.

"Night, Roxy."

With this, his green eyes closed, a smile still plastered to his face as he floated away on a dream.

* * *

**Aww, didn't that just make you all warm and fuzzy inside? No? Me neither xD**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year etc...**

**Love**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**x**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**I know, I know – I classified and originally intended this to be a stand-alone one-shot, however, because I am made of fail, I am incapable of checking that the story status is set to 'Complete'. Therefore, when I received a number of Story Alerts, I felt REALLY bad about just changing the status and leaving those alerts unfulfilled.**

**So here's what I consider a 'bonus chapter' as my way of apologizing for my immense failure of common sense.**

**Thanks to Chloe, who helps me through the fangirl moments and gives her opinions when needed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I looked into a magic mirror this morning and asked it whether I was allowed to own any of these characters. It told me 'No'.**

* * *

"I am NOT coming out, Axel!"

"But _why_, Roxy? I bet you look great – you always do!"

"Screw you Axel."

The only response Roxas got to this was a chuckle and what sounded like a "_later_" that was muffled by the thick door which separated him from Axel, the rest of the Organization, and was the only thing allowing him to hold onto the last remains of his already tattered dignity.

Glancing over at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, he groaned and leaned against the wall tiredly, burying him face in his hands. _How _Axel had managed to persuade him to do this he had _no _idea.

Ever since the green-eyed teen had "nursed him back to health" (as he liked to call it), Axel had been using it against Roxas to get "favours" out of him, one way or another – usually guilt. When Axel had _casually _raised the subject of the party that was to be held to end the year (how Xemnas agreed to it, he had absolutely _no _clue; his current theory was that Xemnas was off his face at the time) – and when he said _casually_, he meant that Axel and hit him with a flying tackle and pinned him to the floor before refusing to get up until he had agreed to go – Roxas hadn't thought much of it.

It was only a week later that Axel let on that it was a _costume _party, and that he had already gone to the trouble of getting Roxas' outfit too. Being unable to refuse Axel's expression of childlike excitement, Roxas had had no choice but to go along with it. _It can't be _that _bad… can it?_

Thumping his head against the wall he realised how bad it actually was. _Of all possible outfits!_

Whilst Roxas was in this destructive downward spiral, Axel leaned casually against the wall next to the door, eyes closed and absentmindedly smoothing out his own costume. He knew that Roxas would come out eventually.

As if to prove him right, the faint click and creak of a door opening was heard, and one of his eyes snapped open.

"I hate you Axel."

With this, Roxas peered down both sides of the hallway (checking they were empty) and stepped out of the room reluctantly, wrapping his arms around himself trying to cover up as much of himself as possible. He walked over and stood in front of Axel; a look that was too embarrassed to be angry etched on his face, and glared at the red head in silence.

Axel stared. And then blinked. Then he burst out into peals of hysterical laughter that had him doubled over, tears threatening to run down his face.

"R-Roxas… Nice…" That was all he could managed before dissolving back into uncontrollable laughter.

Roxas was clad in a tight white uniform-dress, white stilettos and a small white hat with a red cross embossed on it. The dress' top half was blouse-esque, with a line of buttons down the front, leading from the low v-neck collar to the waist. The bottom half couldn't really even be classed as a skirt, seeing as it stopped so high up his thigh that if he leaned in any direction by more than a few degrees, someone was going to get an eyeful. Mock-pockets were stitched over the breast and the tiny sleeves did nothing. And it was _very _tight. The hat was pinned to Roxas' golden hair with two hair pins, and the stilettos were high enough that he had trouble walking very fast or far without clutching the wall.

Axel couldn't be sure, but he thought he may have also been wearing sheer stockings.

Overall, it was short, tight and everything that Roxas hated. _How girls wear this I have _no _idea…_

Wiping his eyes and finally sobering up enough to stand up straight again, Axel smiled warmly at the embarrassed teen. "Sorry Roxy, couldn't help myself."

Roxas merely scowled. He finally managed to drag his eyes away from Axels face (he was feverishly wishing for something to hit it quite hard) and noticed Axel's costume. The older teen wore a simple long white coat and smart black trousers and a white shirt. On the white shirt was pinned a name tag; _Dr. Axel._

Roxas looked back up to Axel's still-grinning visage. "You're a Doctor?" He tried to keep his tone level, and all but managed it apart from the slight edge that leaked into his voice.

"Yep. Thanks for noticing, _Nursie_."

…

"Well why couldn't I have been a doctor too instead of this ridiculous outfit?!" He gestured to himself as his cheeks flamed scarlet. Axel just kept on smiling.

"Hey, don't blame me. Doctor's orders."

"… But Axel, _you're _the Doctor!"

"Exactly. And these are my orders."

"But-"

"Sorry Roxy, but you've got no other choice apart from swapping outfits with me; and I really don't think I'd suit a nurse's uniform. _You _on the other hand …" He trailed off, his gaze raking up and down his friend's body, lingering on his lean waist and flushed face. He broke off and pushed off the wall, taking a step forward and offering Roxas his arm. "So, you coming?"

If looks could kill, then Axel would have already been six foot under.

"I don't need your help" Roxas snapped, before taking a hesitant, unsteady step forward; that was as far as he managed to get before he suddenly found the floor rushing up to greet him in a painful hug. _Thwump._

Feeling like a stranded turtle, Roxas attempted to right himself once again, but was repeatedly foiled by the killer-heels and the sheer tightness of the dress. _Well, good bye dignity…_

Axel, seeming to finally take pity on the flailing teen, offered a hand in assistance; Roxas reluctantly grasped hold of it and felt himself being pulled back onto his uncertain feet… and straight into a death hug.

"Axel…" he began to protest, but cut off in a rather choked voice when he felt Axel's hands wander south and squeeze his ass, before whispering in his ear, "You really do look good, Roxy…"

Releasing him from the uncomfortable hold, Axel offered his arm to Roxas once again; this time he wasn't refused. The now slightly-flushed Roxas tugged the dress back into position before clamping a hand on the life-saving arm.

"So, you ready to party, Roxy?"

"Let's just get this over with Axel."

*

The morning after, Roxas would wonder many things. What had he _actually_ been drinking last night? How had Demyx managed get into that cat-suit? How many members had recorded Xemnas' drunken caterwauling for blackmail purposes?

And why the hell was a very naked Axel now smirking at him from the other side of the bed?

* * *

**Nnngh. Not sure if this came out how I wanted it to or not…**

**It was just a quick little idea so sorry if there are mistakes. As always, if you spot any, i'd appreciate it more than these pixels can spell out if you could let me know so i can fix them.**

**I am such an awful writer xD I am incapable of giving a definite ending, and am already being guilted by my friend into continuing this for atleast one more chapter. I don't know if I should though, and don't know if I am. So don't hold your breath.**

**Reviews are much loved as always!**

**Love**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**


End file.
